harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Harry Potter Compendium:House points
House points are given out on The Harry Potter Comendium as part of an opt-in House Points Game. Joining Only people who have signed up for the game may be given points. This is so that people may casually edit The Harry Potter Compendium without feeling that they have to become involved in a competition. To sign up, choose which Hogwarts House you would like to join, then add your name to the Participant list. You may only be a member of one House for the purposes of this game — if you have more than one account, those which participate in the game must all be in the same House, and any points earned by your alternate accounts will be given to your main one. Please add a userbox for your in-game House to your userpage(s) to make it easier for Prefects to identify where your points should go. Inactivity Users who do not make any edits on The Harry Potter Compendium for an extended duration will be declared inactive and removed from the game. *3 months of inactivity for registered, autoconfirmed users with at least 20 article edits (the same standards as Voting Policy). *1 month of inactivity for users who do not meet the Voting Policy standards. Users removed due to inactivity are welcome to resubmit their name to the Participant list at any time. Any points previously won by inactive members for their House are still valid. Points Who gives out points? Points can be awarded or deducted by users who have been selected to be Prefects. See the Prefects section for more information on Prefects and the role that they play in this game. How are points determined? Prefects monitor work done by players in the game. They are free to award points whenever they feel an editor has done something that deserves recognition, but must do so in an unbiased, transparent manner (see the Prefects' Code of Conduct). However, in order to avoid inconsistent and excessive distribution of points, Prefects should be selective about how often they award points and how many points they give at one time (see the section "How many points should I give?" for guidelines). Points should generally be given for recent actions, but may also be awarded retroactively, if the past work warrants special consideration. Prefects are allowed to award or deduct points from other Prefects unlike in the books. Points can be awarded to individual editors for independent work and to groups of editors for working on a single task. As to how points should be distributed between multiple editors, if two Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor are given 35 points each for working on a task together, then Ravenclaw House should be given 70 points and Gryffindor House 35. On the other hand, points can only be deducted from individuals, and only for conduct relating to the game (e.g., cheating). Policy violations like vandalism and personal attacks are usually dealt with through blocking. How many points should I give? Edits fall into three classes: minor, medium, and major. Each class has its own point range, with 1-5 points for minor, 5-15 points for medium, and 15+ points for major. The specific amount of points given from within these ranges should depend on the amount of work involved in the edit(s) being considered. *'Minor edits (1-5 points)': In general, points should not be awarded for a single minor edit, but collectively for several minor edits. For example, fixing a single spelling error would not be considered worth points, but fixing spelling errors across several articles or proofreading a long article from start to finish would.Types of edits considered minor include: **Reverting vandalism **Adding pictures to articles **Adding infoboxes to articles **Adding categories to articles and images **Fixing spelling and grammatical errors **Creating a single stub-length article *'Medium edits (5-15 points)' **Uploading new images **Adding a new section to an article **Expanding an existing section in an article **Creating several stub-length articles **Creating a single article a few paragraphs long *'Major edits (15+ points)' **Creating an article with several lengthy sections **Significantly expanding an existing article Where do I record points? Every time you give or take House points, you should record it on the Log, and then adjust the totals on the Hourglass. Don't forget to owl the person you've awarded or deducted points from to let them know the news. House Cup The House which earns the most points every term will win the House Cup. A term typically lasts three months, but may be extended, in the event of a tie or if there has been a lack of point accumulation due to inactivity. The game is currently on hiatus. Past winners *'April-July 2009 term:' Gryffindor *'September 2009-February 2010 term:' Slytherin Code of Conduct For everyone *'No cheating:' Do not attempt to earn points through underhanded means. *'No put downs:' Name-calling and malicious criticism are unacceptable. Also consider whether attempts to show House pride may unintentionally come across as disparaging toward the other Houses. *'No badgering:' You may ask users to join the game and encourage members of your House to work toward a goal. But do not pressure them if they decline or ignore your initial request. *'No copying:' You should not take text directly from a copyrighted source and claim it as your own work. This does not apply to public domain or freely-licensed text like that found on Wikipedia. However, more points will be awarded for originality, so use your own words instead of cutting-and-pasting things from another site. *'No flooding:' Do not create a bunch of hastily-written articles in the hope that Prefects will value quantity over quality. For Prefects There are a number of rules which Prefects must follow when giving or taking House points. Any violation of these rules will result in removal from one's position as a Prefect. *'No self-awarding:' Do not award points to yourself under any account you use. *'No collusion:' Do not agree to award points to another Prefect in exchange for them awarding points to you. *'No pettiness:' Do not dock points simply because someone has upset you personally. If you feel you are unable to judge a situation objectively, then ask a second, uninvolved Prefect to look into it for you. *'No favouritism:' Do not discriminate against other Houses by preferentially awarding points to your own. This does not mean that you are never allowed to award points to members of your own House. *'No personal whims:' Points should be awarded based on good work. Do not give points for arbitrary reasons like "I love your username!" or "Luna is my favourite character too!" Prefects Role Prefects are expected to set a positive example. When giving or taking points, they must follow the Prefects' Code of Conduct, and must remember to go through the necessary point-logging procedures. They should also be helpful and courteous, not just to members of their own House, but to the Harry-Potter-Lexicon community as a whole. Prefects should check their Common Room on a regular basis. They should answer questions posted there to the best of their ability and should use the page as a place to organize work on collaborative tasks. Eligibility Users who have made over 500 edits and are regularly active on the Lexicon are eligible to become Prefects. However, preference will be given to those who have received a Prefect award, meaning that if two candidates with roughly the same number of edits step forward, one who has received a Prefect award and one who has not, the one who has received the award will be made a Prefect. Gender does not play a role in the selection of Prefects as it does in the books. There can be up to two Prefects for each of the four Houses. However, it is acceptable for a House to have only one Prefect at a time, if there is no editor eligible or willing to fill the second opening. Current Prefects Gryffindor # Hufflepuff # Ravenclaw # Slytherin # Common Rooms Common rooms are special talk pages which members of each House can use to communicate with each other. Users from other Houses may read these pages, but may not post on them, with the exception of Prefects, who may leave notices. *Gryffindor Tower *Hufflepuff Cellar *Ravenclaw Tower *Slytherin Dungeon Userboxes General players * * * - Book colours * - Film colours * Prefects These userboxes should only be added to the pages of Prefects. * * * - Book colours * - Film colours * Category:House Points Game